


Boners In Love

by lauz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Boners, Derek Hale is a Softie, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Motel room, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Derek Hale, Stiles is 21, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: “Dude, it’s okay,” Stiles rolls onto his back and turns his head to face Derek, “Happens, y’know?”“Suppose,” Derek’s voice is low and gravelly, making another rush of excitement flow through him, “N’Stop callin’ me dude.”





	Boners In Love

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came out of nowhere for this fic, but it might be one of my faves. also might change the title eventually cos I suck at these !!!

Stiles rouses to a warm, hard throbbing against the small of his back, he blinks a few times to try and wake himself further. He registers the arm tucked tightly against his waist and the huff of breath against the back of his neck. 

_Derek_ , he remembers. 

They’re staying in a dingy motel room, on their way to meet another pack about something for something. Stiles had quickly booked it on his phone while Derek drove down a dusty highway, he had specifically requested a twin room. 

But by the time they had gotten into the room and Stiles had finally managed to take a leak, Derek was already asleep, leather jacket and all. The younger boy didn't have the heart to wake him at all, so he quickly brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweats and climbed in next to the sleeping werewolf. 

Stiles tries to shuffle away from Derek gently, now in nothing but his underwear, Stiles finally notices. The breathy moan Derek lets out at the movement against the back of Stiles’ neck, makes his own dick twitch in interest. He wills away the forming erection, blaming it on his quasi-adolescent twenty-one-year-old hormones. 

“Derek,” Stiles whispers helplessly, as Derek snuffles against his ear, “Derek, wake up.”

The older man hums in response. 

“Your massive boner is prodding me dude,” Stiles’ voice is high. 

Derek huffs, releasing Stiles’ waist and rolling onto his back. 

“M’Sorry,” Derek mumbles still half asleep, feeling the tension radiating from Stiles. 

“Dude, it’s okay,” Stiles rolls onto his back and turns his head to face Derek, “Happens, y’know?”

“Suppose,” Derek’s voice is low and gravelly, making another rush of excitement flow through him, “N’Stop callin’ me dude.” 

Stiles can just make out his nose scrunch, smelling his arousal that’s no doubt thick in the air. He moves to get out of the bed, to give Derek his space to fall asleep again and relieve himself. But Derek grabs his wrist, tugging so delicately. 

“Stay?” Derek asks almost purring, tugging Stiles back down. 

“If you want me to,” Stiles smiles at him through the darkness, readjusting his own boner so it wouldn't touch Derek. 

Derek shifts onto his side, turning on the bedside light before rejoining Stiles on the bed, facing him. They lay looking at each other for a few moments, Stiles shaking with either anxiety or arousal. He thinks it’s probably both. 

“I didn't want you to wake up and know I was awake and think I was enjoying you without you enjoying you too, cos y’know I respect your boundaries,” Stiles gushes out, trying to explain himself, “I’m sorry about my - uh - predicament too, my dick’s still on horny teenager mode it would seem.”

Derek lets out a small laugh but it’s enough to make his eyes crinkle at the corners and Stiles certainly does not _swoon_ at the sight. 

“It’s fine Stiles,” Derek reassures, “I appreciate it though.”

Stiles nods, staring at Derek’s face. His mouth slack as he drinks in the older boy, his perfect hair messed up and clinging to his forehead, eyes still slightly hooded with the remnants of sleep, the corners of his thick lips twitching into a somewhat smile as he just gazes back at Stiles. He wants to kiss him, he wants to kiss Derek Hale within an inch of his life, to smother him in kisses and adoration every day forever. 

Instead, he lets Derek pull him in and slots Stiles right under his chin, tangling their legs together as he runs blunt nails up and down his back. 

Eventually, he’s lulled to sleep like this, in Derek’s arms. 

And if Stiles wakes up in the morning pretty much stuck to Derek from both their wet dreams, they can always shower the mess off. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> this had so much potential to be smutty asf, but I decided to keep it short and sweet. Still trying to get back into the swing of writing again.


End file.
